


too much of me, too little of you

by thundersprite



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, blow job with sprinkled fluff, if that's even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersprite/pseuds/thundersprite
Summary: seongwu just wants to know why minhyun is avoiding him.





	too much of me, too little of you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from maybe by alina baraz.
> 
>  
> 
> this is my first time writing something explicit as this so please...go easy on me ( ；´Д｀)

 

"you're avoiding me."

minhyun's eyes leave his phone for a split second to see seongwu slide on the chair next to him. he doesn't offer him a response and chooses to go back to his game. he doesn't need to look at the other once more to know there's a pout threatening to form on seongwu's lips.

"you're avoiding me." seongwu repeats, albeit now accompanied by a hand snatching the phone away from minhyun's hold.

minhyun sighs and drops his now empty hands to his lap. the stylist left just in time minhyun pushes on his heel to turn his chair to face seongwu.

"i am not." he says, tone flat and face blank.

he tries to reach for his phone back but seongwu decides to play along the hardhead game and pockets minhyun's phone instead.

"you are."

"seongwu, i am not."

seongwu stares at him, scans his face for full five seconds before sighing, fingers coming up to thread among his locks.

"just tell me what i did wrong. please, minhyun."

minhyun has half a mind reprimanding him about ruining his hair their stylist has intricately coiffed for almost half an hour. but seeing the look on seongwu's face makes the words tumble back to his throat and plummet down his stomach, never to see the light out of his mouth.

he instead runs a palm over his face, a low growl escaping his lips after he murmurs an excuse.

"what?" seongwu asks, leaning closer to minhyun and planting a hand on the latter's thigh to steady himself. "i didn't catch that."

seongwu is awfully close for minhyun's likeness (or to his sanity's detriment). the hand on his thigh is firm and minhyun's pretty sure his breath hits the shell of seongwu's ear with every exhale he makes.

he gets a whiff of musk and vanilla. a mixture that he has come to associate solely with seongwu in the past few months. the scent is mild but he feels his head buzzing. it's dizzying; filling his senses in a way that makes minhyun lose his reason.

he unfortunately loses grip on his words as well.

"i'm horny and about to lose my mind."

seongwu turns his face the slightest to meet minhyun's eyes, and when they do, only does minhyun feel the weight of the words that has escaped his mouth.

"fuck."

minhyun knows he's utterly fucked when he he sees the smirk tugging on seongwu's lips. he was betrayed by his own mouth and now fights the urge slap himself on the face. the hand on his thigh leaves but the taunting smile doesn't. however, fingers crawl up to encircle minhyun's wrist to drag him up from his chair a short moment later.

"we'll walk around for a while." seongwu announces but only jisung regards him, reminding them to be back in twenty minutes.

seongwu throws their leader an assuring nod before he's dragging a mildly confused minhyun out of the dressing room.

the hallway is pretty deserted save for the few staff speed walking to the direction of the performance hall. seongwu finds the way for them and minhyun is left to stare at the back of seongwu's head, letting himself be pulled to wherever seongwu has on mind.

with a final turn to what minhyun recognizes as the furthest of the left wing of the building, minhyun finds himself getting dragged into a cramp storage room by seongwu.

he hears the clicking of the door being locked and minhyun blinks his eyes to adjust in the darkness. there's a pattering of footsteps and he soon feels a hand on his shoulder, pushing him the slightest as if to guide him, and soon enough his back meets the cold hardness of the wall.

minhyun exhales as he feels seongwu nosing down his neck, a possessive hand on his hip and fingers pressing there warmly. it's instinctive when he leans his head to the side to give the other more access, his own hand coming up to frame seongwu's nape. his breath hitches when seongwu starts placing wet kisses under his ear and feel the pad of the other's fingers dance against the fabric close to his crotch.

"naughty minhyunnie. you could have just told me instead of worrying me." seongwu whispers close to his face and minhyun brings his lips close to what he could only hope as seongwu's lips.

his mouth meets the familiar plumpness of seongwu's lips and he wastes no time to lose himself in the taste, biting on the bottom lip to ask permission to slither his tongue in. seongwu is just as eager and opens up immediately, meeting minhyun in a dance they both know too well.

"i'm sorry." minhyun whispers and offers another kiss in apology. "it's just been too long."

seongwu hums, letting his fingers trail down the zippers of minhyun's pants. "have you been suffering?"

minhyun answers him by dropping his head onto seongwu's shoulder and kissing the closest patch of skin his mouth could reach.

"don't worry. i got you." seongwu whispers and kisses minhyun's cheek softly before crowding him further against the wall, guiding minhyun's back straight against it before surrendering to his knees.

"seongwu,"

seongwu hushes him, fingers already undoing the button of his pants.

"focus on me. only focus on me."

seongwu pulls down minhyun's pants just enough to reveal the tent on his crotch. he grabs minhyun by the back of his thighs and rubs his cheek against the outline of minhyun's cock. minhyun feels the tension slowly ebb away from inside of him.

"let me make you feel good." seongwu whispers in conviction before hooking his fingers to drag the waistband down.

when seongwu's breath hits the tip of his cock, minhyun's knees almost buckle if not for the firm grip seongwu has on his thighs. seongwu splays a palm on his stomach before bunching the cloth up to place kisses on his navel down. tender presses of lips on his skin to build him up before seongwu fully engulfs him.

seongwu's mouth is warm and sinful. he swirls his tongue around the tip and dips it on the slit before he goes down to lick minhyun's cock on the underside - slow and dragging - minhyun feels almost instantly a different kind of tension build inside of him.

seongwu grips him at the base, pumps him where his mouth couldn't reach. he hollows his cheeks to take more of minhyun and minhyun almost chokes. the inside of seongwu's mouth is a cavern of pleasure; hot, slick, and filthy.

when seongwu takes him deep, minhyun moans his name desperately. like a whispered prayer where he leaves himself fully to the mercy of seongwu mouth. he grabs a handful of seongwu's hair and thrusts into the other's mouth; desire and need overtaking his rationality.

seongwu hums at the sting of the pulling, bobs his head faster, taking minhyun in deeper until he feels the tip hitting the back of his throat.

he hears minhyun's choked sob and does it again, and again. the noises minhyun emit are the most beautiful melody in his ears.

"seongwu," minhyun almost sobs, grabs on seongwu's hair tighter. "i'm close."

his mouth leave minhyun's cock only to whisper, "come in my mouth."

seongwu lets his tongue drag from the bottom to the top, kisses the tip of minhyun's cock before taking him in fully again. he squeezes minhyun's ass - a signal for the other to move inside his mouth - and minhyun fortunately reads him. he places a hand on the back of seongwu's head and the latter stills, letting minhyun thrust into his mouth, fast and deep.

he feels the sting of tears prickling in his eyes but only presses his thumb on minhyun's hip tenderly to encourage him further.

soon, seongwu notices the tell-tale sign of minhyun teetering the edge and takes it as his cue, meeting the other's thrusts with a bob of his head.

minhyun's hips stutter to a stop and seongwu soon feels him spill at the back of his throat. he holds him still, grounding him, and waits patiently until minhyun finishes inside of his mouth.

seongwu revels on how the other feels against his tongue for the last time before releasing him. minhyun slides down, the tension that has accumulated inside of him for the past weeks finally bleeding out of him, but not along with a large chunk of his energy.

"feel better?" seongwu asks, wiping on the sweat matting minhyun's forehead.

minhyun only nods, not trusting himself fully to speak.

"next time just tell me, alright?" seongwu says while pulling minhyun up to fix his pants.

minhyun only stays still but seongwu can feel his eyes boring into him.

"god, you're so good to me." minhyun says when he finally finds his words. he caresses seongwu's cheek and the latter nuzzles it, placing a kiss on his palm right after.

"i am." seongwu replies teasingly as he zips minhyun's pants and pats him down to decency (an attempt, or to an extent they could afford given the situation).

fingers come back to encircle his wrist and they're soon walking out of the room. it's blindingly bright outside.

"now help me find a toothbrush."

seongwu says and minhyun laughs. he shakes his hand off seongwu's hold only to slip his fingers in between the spaces of seongwu's own.

"alright."

 


End file.
